Two Kits
by zoeboo61
Summary: This story is about Lilykit and Jaggedkit meeting and goofing around for awhile.. Until their clans find out.. Read what happens next!


**Allegiances**

**LionClan**

Leader: Bravestar- Brown tom with a black pattern on his pelt

Deputy: Rosefang- Cream colored she-cat with grassy green eyes **Apprentice: Snowpaw**

Medicine Cat: Burnteyes- Dusty brown tom that is blind, do to old age **Apprentice: Sparkpaw**

Warriors:

Soulcatcher- Light grey tom with ghostly grey eyes

Lavaheart- Flame colored tom with blue eyes

Owlfeather- Dark brown tabby tom **Apprentice: Sparrowpaw**

Wildfire- White she-cat with orange eyes

Redwing- Dark rust colored tom **Apprentice: Twigpaw**

Roseflame- Black she-cat with red eyes, unusually white markings on back and hind legs **Apprentice: Midnightpaw**

Apprentices:

Snowpaw- Shear white she-cat with grey eyes **Mentor: Rosefang**

Twigpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes **Mentor: Redwing**

Midnightpaw- Black she-cat with unusuall purple eyes **Mentor: Roseflame**

Sparrowpaw- Pure black tom with sharp claws **Mentor: Owlfeather**

Sparkpaw- White she-cat with piecing blue eyes **Mentor: Burnteyes**

Queens:

Winterfrost- Pure white she-cat, mate is Redwing, kits are Sparkpaw and Twigpaw

Mouseheart- Black she-cat with tiny claws, mate is Bravestar, kits are Sparrowpaw, Midnightpaw, and Snowpaw

Icecrest- White she-cat with a grey muzzle, mate is Soulcatcher, kit are Bramblekit, Jaggedkit, and Streamkit

Kits:

Bramblekit- Dark brown tom with a grey muzzle

Jaggedkit- Grey tom with no patterns, blue eyes

Streamkit- White she-cat with black blotches on her pelt.

Elders:

Reedflight- Black tom

**FishClan**

Leader: Troutstar- Grey tom with darker grey streaks going down his side **Apprentice: Echopaw**

Deputy: Reedheart- Brown she-cat with a black muzzle

Medicine Cat: Streawhisker- Cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Antpelt- Brown tabby tom

Lightningstrike- Black tom with jagged white stripes **Apprentice: Sandpaw**

Fallencloud- blue-gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Moondream- Silver she-cat with black forelegs, white chest, light blue eyes

Shimmerleaf- Silver-black she-cat, blue eyes **Apprentice: Darkpaw**

Silverfoot- White tom with silver left paw, unusually red eyes **Apprentice: Bramblepaw**

Apprentices:

Sandpaw- Light brown tabby she cat with a white paw and blue eyes **Mentor: Lightningstrike**

Echopaw- Silver she cat with a black tail tip and markings on body a blue eye and a green eye **Mentor: Troutstar**

Bramblepaw- Mottled white tom with dark brown **Mentor: Silverfoot**

Darkpaw- Black tom with dark gray makings which are barely visible with brown eyes **Mentor: Shimmerleaf**

Queens:

Hallowwhisker- Cream colored she-cat, mate is Lightningstrike, kits are Lilykit, and Dustkit

Kits:

Lilykit- Cream colored she-cat with bright green eyes

Dustkit- Black tom with grey muzzle

**CheetahClan**

Leader: Windstar- White tom with blue eyes  


Deputy: Rustheart- Rust colored tom with dark hazel eyes **Apprentice: Couragepaw**  


Medicine Cat: Flamewhisper- Flame colored tom with a white patch on his eye  


Warriors:

Berryflash- Light cream colored she-cat with amber eyes

Gingerstep- Ginger colored tom with green eyes **Apprentice: Frostpaw**

Slipfoot- Brown tom

Icefrost- White she-cat with icy blue eyes

Apprentices:

Couragepaw- Black tom with white paws **Mentor: Rustheart**

Frostpaw- White she-cat with blue eyes **Mentor: Gingerstep**

Queens:

Roseeyes- Cream colored she-cat, mate is Gingerstep, kit is Hollykit

Kits:

Hollykit- Black she-cat with blue eyes

**BadgerClan**

Leader: Willowstar- White she-cat with green eyes  


Deputy: Tigerwhisker- Dark brown tom with hazel eyes  


Medicine Cat: Lonstorm- Tan tom with green eyes  


Warriors:

Fallenheart- Black she-cat with a broken tail

Goosefur- Grey tom with one ginger paw

Jayeyes- Dark grey tom with white paws

Russelflight- Calico she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Mistypaw**

Apprentices:

Mistpaw- Grey she-cat with blue eyes **Mentor: Russelflight**

Elders:

Snakefang- Black tom

* * *

**Prologue**

Lilykit smirked and bounced around the camp. Her heart filled with joy! Dustkit was seen in the corner of her eye. "Watch out!" He yowled, unable to slow down. Lilykit yelped when he slammed into her. She popped her head back up and glared at her brother.

"Uhh.. Sorry.." He mumbled. LIlykit cocked her head and sat down next to him.

"What were you doing?" She asked Dustkit with curiosity. Dustkit looked around before speaking, Lilykit rolling her eyes in the process. Dustkit huffed in air and let it all out.

"I saw this kit on our border when I snuck out of the camp at the dirt place, because I wanted to explore. But when I saw him I didn't know what to do so I ran back here and slammed into you on accident." He gasped for air. Lilykit's ears perked. She loved exploring! And she had never seen another kit before in her life, this would be interesting.

"Let's go!" She smiled. Dustkit flattened his ears.

"Oh I don't kno-"

"Come on!"

"But-"

"_Now!"_ Lilykit hissed, her impatiences was getting on her last nerve. Dustkit hung his head, following his sister to the dirt place and the snuck out. Lilykit laughed and started running around, this had been her eighth time outside the camp. Dustkit sighed and started walking, Lilykit followed close behind.

Once they got to the shot, Lilykit looked around. "I don't see anythin-" Suddenly she heard a crack behind her. Lilykit whipped around, facing a grey little kit. He flattened his ears and bared his teeth.

"You again!" He snarled at Dustkit. Dustkit flattened his ears and looked at Lilykit with worry. "Get out of LionClan territory!" He growled. Lilykit and Dustkit exchanged looks and looked back at the kit. He was about their age.

"This is FishClan territory, ya know." Lilykit explained. Suddenly the kits expression changed. He looked around, sitting down in the process.

"Is it really? Have I think I went to far.." He turned around and started padding away.

"Wait!" Lilykit yowled. The grey kit turned around. "Whats your name?" She asked him. The grey kit smirked and flicked his tail.

'I'm Jaggedkit. Whats yours?" Jaggedkit yowled back. Lilykit scrambled her paws and puffed out her chest.

"I'm Lilykit!" She yelled. Jaggedkit nodded and turned around facing her. A warm gaze was in his eyes.

"I hope I'll see you again Lilykit!" Jaggedkit yelled back, and with that he left.

Lilykit sighed.. _Jaggedkit.._ The name rang through her ears.


End file.
